


Dancing (not Fighting)

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, inspired by the best DLC of all time, some dancing, some unexpected commentry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: “Target at sight.” he muttered against her neck. “Follow my lead.”Suddenly his other hand was on the small of her back, pushing her closer against his body. It took Jyn a few steps until she realized Cassian’s intention. He literally had meant to follow his lead, because rightnow they were dancing to the rather rapidly paced music.





	Dancing (not Fighting)

**Author's Note:**

> [I mostly listend to this song while writing and so should you while reading.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2pu7zWGHkg&t=6s)

Jyn took another sip of her cocktail, hoping the mixture of sweet cream and liquor would help her to feel more comfortable in the dress she's wearing. And yes maybe she was also trying to pour down the sensation of Cassian’s fingers ghosting across her skin only 30 minutes ago.

 

“You might need to cover up your scars.”

His voice had been clean, professional but his hands had spoken something else. _I’m sorry you have to do this, but a woman with several scars of vibroblades and blaster bolts in a core world club visited by superior Imperials might catch attention._ Attention which they clearly want to avoid. She understood but still disliked it.  
  
Like the fact that this mission required her to wear a dress.  
  
It had been years.  
Probably decades since the last dress.  
  
Ironically the last time had also been on a core world, as well. On one of the rare occasions, when the whole Erso family had to attend a dinner or one of the big fancy parties hosted at one of the high ranking Imperials on Coruscant. Jyn always had to wear a dress. So she fitted into the imperial concept of how a young girl has to look.   
Back then she never had questioned it.   
Back then she liked being called pretty young lady, but now, more than a lifetime ago...

  
Hiding her scars under layers of makeup felt wrong as well. As if she was hiding a part of her again. But she was Jyn now. Ever since Cassian had called her by her given name, Jyn didn’t wanted to go back.

When she had stepped out of the refresher Cassian had still been in his standard shirt and pants. In her rather body hugging dark-blue dress with a hint of green, Jyn felt even more overdressed than she already did. Or underdressed was the more fitting word.

Cassian had stepped closer, gently placing his hands on her biceps again. Jyn sort of had anticipated a hug or kiss, so when Cassian’s fingers had travelled over her shoulders behind her neck and she felt the breath of You look beautiful against her ear, she couldn't answer immediately at his question:

“May I?”

Only when Jyn had felt his fingers picking up the leather tie which held her Kybercrystal, she had understood and nodded as confirmation.

  
Another part of her removed.

  
Cassian had remained where he was standing. The familiar scent of him was covered by fragrance. Sweeter than his normal earthy smell (sometimes mixed with droid oil). Foreign and ultimately unfitting.  
Cassian’s hand had dropped down to hers, slightly brushing his index finger over the back of her right one as an indication, that he wanted to give her back the crystal.   
Jyn closed her fingers over his.  
“Keep it safe for me.” she had whispered. Hoping he wouldn't notice her trembling.  
But it was Cassian, of course he noticed, so he had dipped his head down. Down to place a kiss against the skin where normally the Kyber rested…

 

Jyn took another swallow as she realized that her hand had absently reached for the crystal and was now awkwardly clenched against her sternum.  
  
She was starting to get a bit bored. The club wasn’t too crowded and their target hadn’t entered it so far. Normally Jyn didn’t mind music, but the mixture of the newest hit sensations, popular on core world planets, wasn’t really up her alley.

Thankfully the barkeeper-droid was well enough programmed to not start a conversation with her, because she wasn’t in the mood for small talk. Especially not with a droid, which entire programmed purpose it was to listen to the problems core-worlders and Imperials had. Of course her alias Janesh Epard had those problems. But Jyn’s were definitely on a whole different level and pretending that she enjoyed the atmosphere around her, was enough for the moment.

She looked around the club again. Over to the tank full of colourful fish, some of which had been genetically modified and now glowed in different, unnatural hues. Then up to the second floor area, but thanks to the fog trapped inside the giant glass cube there, she could only make out silhouettes moving to the music.

Without the target in sight, Jyn decided she could give the blue Twi’lek on the other side a second look. She really had unfairly long legs and the dress she wore really helped to emphasise that feature of her.  
Before Jyn could even start to fully admire the sharp cheekbones and the hue of blue which reminded her of something very soft, someone blocked her view.

He was a bit too lean for her taste.  
Jyn mustered his face, biting down a comment of he dared to move between her and the only, so far interesting person in the club, while he sat down on the chair next to her and ordered a drink. His beard was trimmed short and well kempt. A single strand of hair fell onto his forehead. The rest of the dark brown hair was slicked back.

“So?” he asked and leaned even closer over to her. The droid came by again placing a crystal clear liquor between them, which forced the man to settle back a bit.

“So what?” Jyn replied definitely and ran her index finger playfully over the rim of her glass.

The guy picked up his and drank.

Before settling the drink down Cassian shot her a look. Well hidden behind his hand from the rest of the club.  
  
“So far no one has caught my attention” Jyn chirped “Except for maybe…” and she followed the tall Twi’lek, who just had appeared again behind Cassian’s shoulder with her eyes. He turned around and Jyn had to take a sip in order to stop herself from smirking at the raised eyebrows Cassian gave her as soon as he faced her again.

“Well, I am Karian Varusga.” He said it with such a meaningful intend that Jyn couldn’t resist a small chuckle and ask: “Is that supposed to melt one girl’s heart?”

“No” he said in a low voice and suddenly stood up leaning down to her ear.  


“But this voice is.”  


His breath prickled against her skin and Jyn didn’t even protest when he grabbed her hand, forcing her to stand up.

“Target at sight.” he muttered against her neck. “Follow my lead.”

 

Suddenly his other hand was on the small of her back, pushing her closer against his body. It took Jyn a few steps until she realized Cassian’s intention. He literally had meant to follow his lead, because rightnow they were dancing to the rather rapidly paced music.

“You are so gonna pay for this.” Jyn hissed.

Now it was his time to chuckle.

“Promises, promises.”

Cassian twirled her around giving her a full sight of their target.  
The man was still dressed in his grey Imperial uniform and seemed to have a conversation with fellow officers standing next to the giant aquarium. Although the others at least had changed into something more casual. Their body language clearly didn’t mirror the other guests. Too stiff and not relaxed enough. Jyn wondered if she had looked the same back at the bar, to someone who’d pay attention to such details.

Cassian purposefully moved them closer, so that Jyn could almost make out their words.

He circled her around once more and then let go of her hand.

Jyn used the ongoing momentum to her advantage and launched into the circle of Imps.

She and the uniformed officer almost crashed into the water tank.

 

“Oh my! I am so sorry, Sir!” Jyn said immediately in her best core world accent.

_Play the sweet naive girl, Erso._

Behind her Cassian loudly apologized to still standing men, giving her the distraction she needed.

Thankfully the club business turned to normal, after a few people had stopped dancing to see what the fuss was about.

The man beneath Jyn grunted and she got up as fast as she could, repeating several times how sorry she was. (Not that she actually regretted not using her elbow or knee to actually hurt the bastard.)  
She knew better than to offer her hand to help him up.

The guy straightened his uniform, cleared his voice and looked like he wanted to slap her.

_Shit._ Jyn would not take a blow from a weak pathetic Imp.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand against her tense shoulders.  
“I’m are so sorry, Sir. I got caught in the music and the beauty of my dance partner.”

Cassian even bowed a bit and thankfully the jaw of the officer unclenched slowly.

“Next time you and your girl better watch out.”

Considering how Jyn could feel Cassian’s fingers twitch, he didn’t like the the way he emphasised _your girl_ as much as she did. When the other officers formed a circle again, Jyn and Cassian retreat to the bar.

They waited for another 10 minutes, then left the club. They got what they came for.

_

 

It’s only when they are back in their shuttle, back in their normal clothes, when Cassian apologises.

  
“It was a calculated risk.”

  
Jyn gets up from the co-pilot’s chair and crosses the short distance to him.

  
“Probably our best chance. It worked. And if anything would have went wrong...that aquarium looked rather inviting to take one or two blaster bolts.”

  
Cassian chuckles and places his hands on her hips.

  
“Still…” he dips his head down against the crook of her neck. “I don’t know how I would have reacted if he’d hit you.”  
Of course he had noticed.

  
Jyn brushes her hands over his back and rests them both on his shoulder blades. “Me neither.” she admits.

  
They stay in that position for a while until Jyn pulls him up to look into his eyes.

  
  
“Next time you want to dance with me, all you have to do is ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partly inspired [by this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-rcEf-ThHA). Look if nobody doing something with that dialogue, I might as well do it myself. (There still is the can shooting scene...honestly I still want the entire Citadel DLC with the Rogues. )
> 
> I really had my problems figuring out what Jyn and Cassian's mission is here. It's the main reason why this fic was in my drafts for several months until I decided to leave it as vague as possible.  
> But hey look at the wordcount! Finally something over 1k again.


End file.
